Little doll, Little princess traducción
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Un joven Sasuke encuentra a una princesa llorando y decirle llevarla a casa.
1. SSMD5: FESTIVAL

**Notas: ****Traducción de la entrada que realicé para día 5 del mes Sasusaku 2019: Festival.**

* * *

Sasuke disfruta felizmente el tercer takoyaki que su hermano mayor le compró en el festival, cuando un enorme y alto hombre aparece frente a ellos de repente. Él es más alto que Itachi, más alto incluso que su padre, y su máscara de animal, le indican a Sasuke que es un Anbu.

Porque los vendedores no tienen permitido vender réplicas de máscaras Anbu. Aun cuando son geniales e incluso cuando Sasuke en serio quiere una. Su madre le dijo que no era posible. Porque entonces, cualquiera podría pretender ser un Anbu, y eso es peligroso.

—Uchiha —Gruñe el hombre. La pesadez de su cuerpo y su voz profunda oculta bajo mascara de oso, intimidando a Sasuke y forzándole a esconderse detrás de las piernas de su hermano— El Hokage te requiere en su oficina.

El mayor de los Uchiha no parece intimidado por el hombre, mirando fijamente su máscara como si pudiera ver a través de ella— Pedí tener esta tarde libre —Explica Itachi, con tranquilidad— como puedes ver, estoy acompañando a mi hermano pequeño por la aldea.

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke infla su pecho con orgullo. Observando fijamente al hombre con falsa valentía y ocultando sus inseguridades internas. Él es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no sienten temor—. El niño ya está grande —insiste el Anbu— Esto tiene que ver con una misión de rango S, Uchiha. Desperdicia esta oportunidad y puedes despedirte de tu uniforme de Anbu.

Itachi suspira resignado. Él se agacha a la altura de Sasuke, sosteniendo los hombros de su hermano pequeño con sus fuertes, pero suaves manos— ¿Te molestaría quedarte solo en el festival? —Pregunta, acariciando el flequillo a un lado de su rostro con sus dedos delgados— Podría llevarte a casa, pero tengo la impresión de que todavía quieres disfrutar del festival.

—¿En verdad tienes que ir, Nii-san? —Se queja el hermano menor—. ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Otro día será —Le golpea la frente con la punta de sus dedos para la molestia de Sasuke—. Si quieres puedo invocar gatos ninja o a los cuervos para que te acompañen, —Le ofrece el Anbu.

—¿En serio? —Olvidando su molestia, el pelinegro considera sus opciones. Él se vería increíble caminando a través del festival con los cuervos de su familia siguiéndole.

Pero, por otra parte, los gatos ninja son infames por hablar mucho y mantener buenas conversaciones.

Al final. Su soledad y su necesidad de compañía y atención lo convencen más que cualquier otra cosa—, Los gatos ninja, por favor, Nii-sama.

—Está bien —Sonríe Itachi, invocando a tres gatos a los que les da instrucciones de proteger y ayudar a Sasuke para que llegue seguro al distrito Uchiha. —Recuerda, si olvidas nuestra dirección solo deja que los gatos te guíen.

A medida que la noche en el festival progresa Sasuke se encuentra apropiadamente exaltado nuevamente, aun cuando su hermano mayor ya no está con él para acompañarlo. Los gatos lo mantienen lo suficientemente entretenido hasta que alcanza a escuchar a una niña llorar desde algún lugar entremedio del mar de personas reunidas en el evento.

—Alguien está llorando —Les alerta a los gatos—. Ayúdenme a encontrarla —ordena el chico, profundizando su voz para hacerla sonar como la de su hermano.

Dos de los gatos siguen sus instrucciones, el restante se queda a su lado. Una nueva sensación de excitación lo inunda hasta los huesos. De repente, Sasuke se siente como si estuviera realizando una misión de rango S, al igual que su hermano y su padre.

–Encontramos a la chica —Le informa uno de los gatos después de un rato. Con completa seriedad, justo como debería hacerlo— ¿Deberíamos guiarlo hasta ella?

—¡Llévame hasta donde está la princesa! —Grita el chico. Ahora completamente inmerso en su fantasía.

—¡Si, capitán! —Obedecen los gatos.

Este es el mejor festival al que Sasuke jamás haya asistido y el chico tiene la sensación de que solo puede ponerse mejor.

* * *

**Notas finales: Tengo un montón de otros pequeños Fics Sasusaku y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**


	2. SSMD1: LEJOS DE CASA

**Entrada para el día numero 1 del mes Sasusaku2019: Lejos de casa.**

* * *

Cuando Mikoto regresa a casa después de visitar el mercado, lo primero que ve es la perturbadora imagen de su pequeño Sasuke descansando una corona de flores sobre el exótico cabello rosa de una niña llorando.

Los niños están sentados bajo uno de los muchos árboles de cerezo que adornan el vasto jardín de su hogar; la niña está sentada con las rodillas en el suelo, con su rabo descansando sobre sus delicados talones en el estilo tradicional de Seiza, ella lleva puesto un adorable kimono verde, probablemente vestida así para asistir al festival al que Itachi prometió llevar a Sasuke.

Su hijo, por otra parte, lleva puesta una encantadora yukata azul, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella como si fueran un precioso set de _Hime_ y _Dono_ en una colección de muñecas _Hinamatsuri_.

La imagen sería linda, si la chica no estuviera llorando o si su hijo estuviera hacienda cualquier cosa para tratar de animarla.

Él está, por lo menos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que ensucian su bonita cara. Pero aun cuando ella no quiera admitirlo, Mikoto sabe que él solo lo hace para que las lágrimas no perturben la belleza de su trabajo en la chica.

—¿Quién es tu pequeña amiga, Sasuke-kun?" —Pregunta Mikoto, regalándole una brillante y amable sonrisa a la niña llorando

—Su nombre es Sakura!" —Exclama su hijo con una sonrisa brillante, y Mikoto solo puede maldecir la incapacidad de su hijo para usar sufijos porque escuchar un "Sakura-chan" con su entusiasta voz de niño sería increíblemente adorable.

—¿En serio? —Murmura la matriarca de los Uchiha—. ¿Y de dónde viene Sakura-chan? —Porque ninguna niña debería encontrarse llorando completamente sola en la casa de extraños.

—Ella se perdió en el festival y no sabía cómo volver a casa. Itachi-nii también me dejó solo, pero yo siempre sé cómo volver a casa ¡así que la salvé y ahora ella es nuestra! —Le relata de una sola vez y con un aire orgulloso a su alrededor.

—¡Quiero a mi mamá! —Llora la niña, negando con la cabeza y tirando su corona de flores al suelo en el proceso.

—¡Ah, Sakura, no! ¡Las flores! —Chilla Sasuke corriendo a su lado en un esfuerzo para tratar de salvar su corona de flores.

En un movimiento pacificador para ambos niños, Mikoto arregla la corona de flores en la cabeza de la niña besando su ancha frente— ¿Y cuál es tu apellido, pequeña Sakura-chan?

—Sakura Haruno —responde la niña entre gimoteos— Encantada de conocerla, Uchiha-san —Dice ella, como la buena niña educada que probablemente es.

—¡Ah! Tu eres la hija de Kizashi. ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan? —Ella recuerda que dos de sus ex compañeros de clase en la academia se casaron entre ellos y tuvieron a una pequeña bebé poco antes de que ella tuviera a su Sasuke.

El rostro de Sakura se ilumina al escuchar el nombre de su padre —¡Papi es un Genin! —Proclama la niña con orgullo.

—Bueno, mamá y papá son Jonin —presume Sasuke, orgulloso como siempre—. Además, Itachi-nii es un Anbu ¡Así que deberías quedarte con nosotros porque somos más fuertes!

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero a mi papá! —grita Sakura, esta vez un poco asustada.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan —Sonríe Mikoto—, Sasuke-kun y yo vamos a ayudarte a volver a casa con tus padres.

—¡Pero no puedes! —grita Sasuke— Yo la encontré así que es mía."

—Sasuke-kun. Las niñas no son cosas, no pueden ser poseídas y definitivamente no deberían estar lejos de casa. —Reprime Mikoto con amabilidad a su hijo—. Ahora ¿Por qué no tomas su mano y la acompañas a su casa? Si eres Bueno tal vez sus padres permitan que ella venga otra vez para que juegue contigo.

El niño la mira con desconfianza —¿En serio? —Pregunta.

—¡Si! —Responde Sakura sosteniendo su mano. —Ambos niños se sonrojan hasta las orejas.

Cuando el trio finalmente encuentra a los padres de la niña, la pareja prácticamente salta para abrazar a su hija, agradeciendo profusamente a Sasuke por cuidar de ella mientras ellos no podían.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. —Murmura la niña de cabello rosa besando su mejilla.

—¡No hay de qué!" —grita el niño sonrojado—. ¡Y no te olvides de venir a jugar conmigo mañana!

* * *

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeño fanfic, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**


End file.
